Seadogs: Remember Me
by jellophish
Summary: Sequel to Seadogs: With Kagome now at the head of the ship, they find an amnesiac InuYasha at Port Corsair. His memory is gone and Kagome must find a way to restore it, while, ofcourse, keeping Naraku at bay at all costs. InuKag, MirSan, KogAya, NarKik
1. A Song of the Sea

_**IF YOU HAVE NOT READ SEADOGS, I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU GO READ IT BEFORE READING THIS SEQUEL.**_

**Author's Note:**

**I know!** You've all been waiting, no DYING! To read this sequel! Well, here it is! :D

Yes yes, IT'S PIRATE TIEMZ! And dear, I didn't know this story would get so many reviews by the way! –sweatdrops- I thought it'd get the usual 50 or so reviews. :3

Thanks to all those who reviewed in the previous story! And enjoy the sequel!

**SEADOGS: REMEMBER ME**

_**A Sequel to Seadogs**_

oOoOoOoOo

"_Whoever controls the sea…"_

**The chime of a bell.**

"_Controls the world…"_

Yo, ho, a pirate's life for me…

….plunder, we rifle…loot

Drink up me' hearties yo ho,

We kidnap….don't give a hoot…

…pirate's life for me….

**oOoOoOoOo**

_Bang!_

"Steady now men!"

Cannons exploded. The best roared as a cannonball hit its abdomen. The octopus youkai was not happy today. Her tentacles lashed at all sides, causing the waves to grow violent.

The Black Rose clenched her teeth. _Damnit,_ "Load two cases of gun powder!" she ordered.

"Aye, ma'm!" replied the crew.

"Hop bloody to it! There ain't time to lose! Put your damned backs into it!"

A large purple tentacle came crashing down into the mast, causing the wooden pole to fall. Many of the crew scattered from the area.

"Aw fuck. That's the third time this month…" Black Rose hissed. Her black hair was now drenched and hanging limply on her shoulders.

"!" came the cry of the octopus. They had angered her by treading onto her turf and disturbing her in her sleep. Miroku was being stupid today and had shot a smaller version of the youkai, unknowingly shooting her baby.

"I thought, you know, she wouldn't notice!" was his sad excuse, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hojo! Manten! Hiten!" she barked. "Get the ship away from ol' beastie here!"

"Aye, captain!" the three rushed up to the steering wheel, turning it together. The ship was on the move now, starting away from the monstrous youkai.

But the youkai was quick, and latched its tentacle onto the _Tetsusaiga,_ pulling the crew back to the monster. Kagome nearly lost her balance with the sudden motion.

"No good ma'm!" Hojo called back as his fellow mates clutched onto the steering wheel, trying to pull back, but to no avail.

"Damn it to hell and back," the female pirate growled. "Alright ladies," she called, stepping one leg up onto the edge of the ship. "Stand back and let me handle this!" she ordered and grabbed her bow and pulled back and arrow. Many of the crew scattered out, heading towards to the brig, to the back, even cowering behind a barrel, ahem, _Hojo…_

_You're going down you bitch, _was the fierce thought that crossed her mind before an aura of pink was created on the tip. "Bye-bye, beastie." She cheerfully added, then firing the arrow, speeding towards the youkai as fast as lightning.

The creature gave one last cry, beady black eyes widening once the arrow came upon her, signaling her end.

_Boom!_

Violent eyes were wide, mouth agape in awe. "Hot!" Miroku commented, giving the thumbs up to his captain. Sango smacked the back of his head, staring at him with a grin full of sheer annoyance.

"No." she growled, watching the former monk fall onto the deck floor, eyes swirling. "What's shakin' Annie?" he uttered, laughing whilst shaking a finger. The cook shook her head.

"What am I going to do with you?"

Miroku chuckled lightly, his voice muffled from the floor. "You could do me."

"Ugh!" Sango gave him a disgusted glare, fighting off the feeling to blush from the pirate's little statement.. "No, thank you."

The crew cheered in victory once they saw the beast was defeated, watching its tentacles sink to Davy Jones' Locker.

There were cheers of:

"Hell yeah!" or "Damn straight, you fish eyed…"

Kagome laughed heartily. "Alright! Straight onto Port Corsair to celebrate!"

"Yes mum!" Shippo saluted his surrogate mother and climbed up to the steering wheel. He was still a bit short through the past years, but the red-head minded not and simply believed he'd grow eventually. Though, it was still a big inconvenience.

_Tell me about it…_ he sighed.

The pirate priestess gripped her bow tightly in her hand.

Two years. It had been two long years since…he died.

The Black Rose's smile was slightly doused at the cruel memories. In those two years, she had gotten a reputation throughout the Seven Seas. They had met up with the Pirate Lords after the battle, telling the sad news of the loss of the half-demon…and her baby. It was a solemn day. All the Lords removed their hats from their heads and lit a candle, placing it on a miniature boat and freeing it to the sea.

"Rest in Peace, InuYasha…" Kaede whispered.

InuYasha's family seemed the saddest. InuTaisho went into his cabin with a grunt the minute he heard the news from Kouga and stayed there for hours. His lady, Izayoi, wept over her dead son, practically collapsing onto the floor, her husband having to help her up to her room. And Sesshomaru, yes, you read right, SESSHOMARU, the cold-hearted, fluff covered, aristocrat of a Pirate Lord was even mourning that day. He was a silent person, who mumbled an occasional, "Shut up, Jaken". But not that day. He was as silent as the dead. Not even a sigh escaped his lips, and Rin had grown worried.

Kagome was given the title, to succeed him. She honestly didn't give two shits if she was given it or not. She just wanted Naraku dead, and she wasn't about to stand around moping. She would not stand for his death being in vain. At all.

It was soon that she acquired the nickname, 'The Black Rose'. Many heard of her and even a legend was started that was told to little girls, to make sure they wouldn't run off and fall for a pirate. Mothers were too paranoid now-a-days that pirates came onto Port Royale more often.

"_And she was so saddened by her love's death that she went insane! Her hair had split ends, her finger nails turned into claws, and they also say she's a witch that commits suicide to see her beloved Silverclaw every Full Moon."_

"_Cripes mother, she sure was a loonie."_

"_You don't want to end up like her, do you?"_

"_Not me! I like Chimoro from the house down that street. I wouldn't go off with some pirate!"_

Oh, her mother hoped so.

**oOoOoOoOo**

"What'll it be, ladies?" said a stout, raccoon dog youkai.

"Strongest drink ya got, Hachi." Kagome grinned.

"Um, Captain, I don't think-" Sango was cut off by a flippant sound of annoyance.

"You don't think…" Kagome rolled her eyes.

Hachi's ears flattened and glanced at Sango who only hid her face in her hands, rubbing her temples with her fingers. The raccoon dog sighed and handed Kagome a shot of rum, though, Hachi lied and said it was Absinthe. The miko never really paid attention to taste of alcoholics and only paid attention to how strong it was, and how soon it'd get her drunk. When she wasn't drinking, she'd be teaching Shippo math and literature.

"This has got to stop." The chef decided, whispering her declaration to Hachi.

The bartender nodded and leaned on the wooden counter top on his forearms. "Aye, Lady Sango. Miss Higurashi er's been so different now."

Suddenly, they heard an abrupt snoring noise. Poor Kagome had fallen asleep on the counter top, arms encircled around her head, and shot glasses empty. Hachi smiled softly, exiting from behind the counter,and lifted the young priestess up.

"Cmon, I'll carry her to the ship with you." The youkai told Sango. But the girl was only partly asleep…she heard every word. A solemn frown marred her pretty features.

**oOoOoOo**

"The king and his men, stole the Queen from her bed…" sung in a whispery tone, a woman who looked to be about 27 years old or so, her flaxen black hair, as straight as a pin being softly caressed by the wind.

"Miss Kikyo, are we there yet?" a young man's voice asked, rowing the small boat from behind her.

"In due time, boy. In due time." The priestess replied in a stern, yet soft tone.

The half-demon behind her groaned. He'd been rowing for hours now, and he was damn hungry.

"Patience is a virtue, InuYasha."

"Yes Miss Kikyo. Sorry." The inuhanyou sighed.

_I need to really lighten up, _came a voice in Kikyo's mind, as she saw InuYasha's disappointed face.

**MEANWHILE…IN THE RECESSES OF INUYASHA'S MIND:**

It was like pitch black, almost no light, and seemed to be some abandoned part of the mind.

"Let me out this fuckin' instant!" cried a silver haired man, red eyes wide and bloodshot with blue instead of red. "I can't take it in this effing mind cage!"

On the other side was a human version of the said inuyoukai, on the floor, fetal position, and sucking his thumb; His black hair seemed to be sweaty and also wet with some tears.

"There's no place like home, there's no place like home, there is no FUCKIN' place like h-ho-hooome!" he whined, bawling.

The inner demon InuYasha kicked the invisible wall.

"Stupid," _Kick_ "Fucking," _Kick, _"Amnesia!" _Kick_

**Author's Note:**

**So! Didja like that? :3 **

Now that I'm practically finished with Man's Best Friend, I'll practically be double writing with Seadogs: Remember Me and Desert Fever! Which I'm started writing on the next chapter for.

Thank You! And Please Review!

M0NSTER

AGAIN! I highly suggest you read the first part of this story if you haven't and would like to read this sequel!


	2. In A Drunken Stupor

**Author's Note:** Hey you guys :) So, I'm off to write this story. The story ends in this sequel by the way.

Oh and mind doing me a favor? If your into Vocaloids or UTAUloids, check out my channel on YouTube? (Kelliapi1) I have an UTAUloid named Taiyo Raikone (using **my** own voice, no edits or anything) and I just wanted to promote her here since...I don't know, she doesn't get much love yet. =P

So enjoy this chapter! ^u^

Oh and I'm starting to enjoy Open Office. :D

**Disclaimers: **Warning: My cousin is a lawyer and would LOVINGLY bail me out if you try to sue me for saying I stole this when all I own really is the plot idea and any side characters that really mean nothing, and maybe a few cameos of my characters (which are only shown for like...what once?) DO I LOOKS LIKE RUMIKO TAKAHASHI TO YOU?...Okay don't answer that since I've been told I look Japanese...and I mean, I kinda am since one of my relatives is full Japanese...and my cousins are half-Japanese...OKAY WHATEVER. I just don't own InuYasha, kay? QAQ

...Woah, I was a spazz right there. ^

**=SEADOGS: REMEMBER ME=**

**Chapter 2: **In My Drunken Stupor

A short glass of rum was violently slammed onto a wooden counter, said counter shaking on impact.

"12 shots! Ha!" Kagome's voice boomed in the air, slurring at her competitor who had only been able to slurp up 10 shorts before passing out drunk. A bevy of cheers came from behind her as she raised her arms up like a champion.

"Yeah! Kagome!" cheered Jakotsu. "You go girl!"

"Jakotsu, shut the fuck up." Bankotsu rolled his eyes.

"Killjoy..." the younger brother huffed, crossing his arms, his joy and a bit of pride cut down.

"Eer...-hic- Let'em have some fun there Banky." Kagome giggled tipsily. Her legs twisted around as she moved, and grabbed onto a wooden pilla for balance.

"Oopsie!" she snickered.

Sango then rushed to her side. "Cap'n, we should go back to the ship."

Her best friend only sputtered. "I'll go back to that's shipy when I'm done dwirinkin." she turned to her croud.

"Round 2 anybody?"

"**YEAH!"**

Sango sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, shaking her head in slight disappointment. Shippo then hopped onto her shoulder.

"Sango...why is Kagome being so...you know...drunk?" the fox kit whispered as he watched his adoptive miko mother taking shots against a skinny looking pirate. "She hardly drank when...you know who was alive."

"Well, Shippo, people change. Kagome's not feeling herself...and grown-ups don't get easily cheered up like you kids do."

Shippo tilted his head. "Will I understand when I'm older."

"Of course," the cook nodded, patting him on the head.

**OooOoOo**

Kagome's mind was as fuzzy as sheep's fleece. Her vision was a blur, and everything swirled as she moved. The female captain staggered her way towards her ship, hearing the many cat calls of men that were thrown at her as she passed.

"Hey, kitten. Where ya going?"

"Ain't you a sight."

"Mreoww! Aren't you lonely?"

_Screw those bastards..._ Kagome hissed in her mind. _They ain't worth my time._

She walked towards a cobblestone alley. _My ship should be around the corner..._

But the edges of her sight were beginning to blacken, her head feeling light and the darkness swimming through her vision...

**(A/N: Let me just say, I've experienced this. I got REALLY hungry and I almost fainted because I hadn't eaten breakfast.)**

**oOoOoOoOo**

Kikyo knew she had to do it. She felt a little guilty since she was practically throwing the poor guy out to the sharks where he could possibly be beaten up, robbed, or worse, killed and it'd be all her fault.

The priestess gulped at that. _Nope. I trust the fates. They will find each other. I'm sure of it._

The trained priestess gripped her weaved basket in her hands tightly. She had convinced the hanyou they were coming here to buy food. However...she had other plans. InuYasha was busily taking in the sights and...drunken people. He had never seen such barbaric behavior. How anyone could act like this, he would never know.

Kikyo bit her lip. They'd come upon a big crowd of people. Just like she wanted.

"Come along, InuYasha." she instructed, leading him into the crowd.

"Sure..." he gulped, seeing the mass of people, and continuing to trail behind. _Please don't let me get lost...pleeeease don't let me get lost!_

The priestess then picked up her pace, pulling her brown cape over her head, in order to conceal herself.

"Kikyo!" she heard the half-demon call as bodies pushed him to and fro, his sides gaining bruises.

Kikyo started into a run, dashing as fast as she could and away from the crowd. She just wished he'd be alright. If her plan didn't work, Kagome and InuYasha would never reunite.

_But I know Kagome's here,_ she thought as she ran. _My soul collectors spotted her..._

**oOoOoOo**

Tired and lost, the silver haired 21 year old ran into an empty alley way for shelter. His sides ached like hell and he was scared. Kikyo was practically a second mother to him (she told him his real mother was well alive), and with her gone, he had no idea what to do.

_What now?_ He thought, his fuzzy appendages flattening in sadness. _Kikyo must be very far by now..._

"I'm never gonna get ba-"

"Zzz...zz..."

One white dog ear flicked to the sound. Wasn't he the only one here? Being half-youkai, his eyesight was 10x better than a normal human's. So he could see fairly well in the dark.

He crawled in the dark, following his ears to the source.

Just then, a dark shape was in the middle of the alley, the source, snoring softly. He moved closer to examine it, blinking his gold eyes to improve his vision a bit.

"A girl..." he breathed.

**OooOoOo**

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

_Tap..._

"Oh..." Miroku bit his tongue in order to keep his temper down a bit. "My dear, Sango...would you please calm down? I'm sure Kagome is fine."

"Calm...down...?" the chef turned on her heel, previously being used to tap the floorboards with. _**"I'M PERFECTLY CALM!"**_

Miroku sweatdropped, raised his arms in defence, and cowered in fear...all at the same time.

"Okay! Okay! Y-you're calm...you just need to..._understand_...that Kagome is just doing what she normally does!" the former monk quickly said.

"I know! I know! But what if she's being raped and she's unconscious and she doesn't know it? And then she could get pregnant and then probably end up killing herself because she feels ruined or something? OR WORSE! They take her miko powers away and-"

"SANGO!" Miroku grasped her shoulders tightly. "Take a breather here! Kagome is fine! Kagome Higurashi is perfectly fine!"

The chef nodded, trying to convince herself. Sango wasn't good when she worried.

"Look, remember when we went to visit her family?"

**FlA_sh_Back...**

"_So this is your home?" Shippo asked, curious as the _Tetsusaiga_ neared Port Royale._

"_Yep," Kagome nodded. "This is where I was born, raised, and kidnapped." she smirked once she said kidnapped. Her smirk died a bit when she wondered what her family would say once they met her again._

_Would they accept her now that she was a pirate? Of course! They were her family! They'd accept her wouldn't they? But then, shethought of the whole lecture her mother would have for her. Her dad would have her head, her brother would probably bawl. And that butler of theirs, whatever the fuck his name was, would give her no rest in mocking. He was out to get her, she swore._

"_Land ho!" Hojo cried, once port was seen._

_Kagome and a few others prepared a lifeboat and lowered it down once they were close to the port. Sango and Miroku had come along with her and Shippo._

_**OooOoOo**_

_The miko gave a smirk to her friends. "Watch this," _

_She tapped her pistol on the front door of her house, waiting for a certain butler she hated to come and answer it. They heard what seemed to be a haughty person groan from behind the door._

"_Yes, what is i-bl-blimey!" Hisho gasped, once he saw the five of them. "P-pir-!"_

_Kagome instantly clamped a hand on his mouth before he could shout anymore. "Oh shut up, you bag of fancy, fucking frills! It's me Kagome. Don't even say a word, because I won't hesitate to blow your brains out. And maybe steal some of your wine...but whatever!" she hissed. "I want to see my family. NOW."_

_Hisho nodded dumbly, eyes as wide as saucers._

_He led them the stairs to Mr. Higurashi's office._

_'Wow...mom and dad sure did redecorate 'round here.' the female pirate captain noted, seeing that the paint colors did change, as well as the decor. The roses her mother used to love were now replaced by daises, which in some countries was thought of as the flower of death. _

_Hisho opened the door for them._

"_Hisho, what is it now? I'm very busy...I -" Satori Higurashi's mouth opened and closed like a fish, but no sound came out. Was this really his daughter? Standing at the door...and dressed like a pirate?_

"_...Hi dad..." Kagome muttered, waving her hand, not holding the pistol, at him._

"_K-k...Kagome?" Mr. Higurashi shot up in his seat. "I thought...I thought you were..."_

"_Satori, are you alright?" Mrs. Higurashi came in the room, though his back door, wiping a dish from water. Upon seeing her daughter, said dish was ruined by being dropped in surprise. _

"_Kagome..." her mother whispered._

"_Mom...Dad? We need to talk." the miko girl explained._

_She had explained everything, everyone, and their whole situation. _

"_I'm really sorry I didn't come back mom...I was just...so busy? And when InuYasha died, my heart broke." she explained. "I'm really sorry...please don't hate me..."_

_Her mother reached out to her and embraced her deeply. "Dear, we could never hate you." she cooed._

"_We love you," her father added, patting her back._

"_And if you choose to be a pirate...well, we won't hold you back." Her mother kissed her forehead._

"_Just don't become a cabin whore or anything," her father noted sheepishly. Silently, and with a smile, Mrs. Higurashi kicked her husband in the shin._

"_Satori. Shut up." she told him cheerfully._

_Kagome's father gave her a look that said, 'What the hell?'_

_Miroku sighed. "How cute."_

_When they were about to leave, Mr. Higurashi tapped Miroku on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me?"_

_The former monk turned to who had called him. "Yes, sir?"_

"_You used to be a monk, is that correct?" Satori asked,_

"_Indeed. I used to study with my grandfather, Mr. Mushin." Miroku replied._

"_I know you are a pirate now, but I need you to look after my daughter a bit, now that the ol' Silverclaw is sadly dead..." he started. "Now, I'm sure Kagome will start to drink. She is a young woman now and I can see that she's still very upset about your previous captain...if she is drunk, I know for sure she can still get some sense. She's very smart, but please, try to keep her away from the alcohol?"_

_Miroku understood fully. "Ofcourse sir. Kagome is like a little sister to me, and InuYasha my brother. Those two are my best friends, and I'd care for them all the way."_

_**En**_**D Fl****ashbaCk.**

"Mr. Higurashi said that?" Sango asked, her panic forgotten for the moment.

"Yes, and like he said, Kagome's fine." Miroku assured her. "She's gone out and come back late before, and she never got hurt, remember? Just go get some sleep Sango. Kagome will be back in the morning."

As Miroku walked off, Sango had an empty feeling in her gut. She had a feeling something big was going to happen...

**A/N: Chaptaaah two! :D ...Oh, it's lonely on my laptop now that I've finished watching InuYasha. :/ **

RUMIKO! MAKE A SEQUEL TO INUYASHA WHERE THEY HAS BABIES AND WHAT NOT! D8 Okay okay, I don't mind if she does make a sequel or not. I JUST MISS WATCHING IT.

...I'm gonna watch the whole series again...bwahaha

**Thank You for Reading! ^u^ Please review!**


	3. I Don't Know Who You Are

**A/N: -pokes head in- ….OTL I AM SO SORRY! Yes, I know I'm a douche.** First off, let me tell you, high school is NOT easy. It takes up a lot of time.

Just be glad I didn't leave it to die!

I'm just gonna give you chapter 3 here:

**Disclaimer: If I owned InuYasha, I would be swimming in money right now.**

**Also,** I've decided to give each type of fanfic I write different dividers.

For InuYasha, the typical: oOoOoO

For Soul Eater: = = X = =

I'll think of others later. I like personalizing things like that xD

AGAIN~! I APOLOGIZE TO MY FANS! Expect to see some Soul Eater fanfics floating around. I LOVE SOUL EATER. FFF, I can't believe I haven't seen it before. Soul Eater & InuYasha are in a tie for my favorite animes. Including Black Rock Shooter.

**SEADOGS: CHAPTER 3**

**= ...Who Are You? =**

_Augh...my head..._ she inwardly groaned. _It's like a train hit me..._ Must've been another hangover.

Her face was currently buried in a pillow, lying her soft, comfy bed. Miroku or Sango must've brought her back on board.

_Alright...time to get up..._ The miko sighed, having her eyes get themselves ready. Kagome took the pillow from her face, eyes still closed.

However, when she opened her cinnamon eyes, this was definitely not her room.

The pirate priestess could not feel the smooth rocking of the waves. She could not smell the salty, sea air.

The walls were made out of blanks of wood, as so the floor. More like a cabin, rather than a ship.

_A cabin?_ Kagome concluded. She felt a yawn coming on.

She blinked. "...Where am I?"

The captain then heard a shuffle of feet.

"Oh, you're awake."

Brown eyes clashed with golden amber.

**OooOoOo**

"WHAT'D I TELL YOU?"

Miroku gasped as he dodged a pot of _soup du jour _(Soup of the day, in French) from a very angry chef.

"BUT NO! YOU DIDN'T LISTEN!"

Again, the former monk dodged. This time, a knife was thrown at him, just about missing his head.

"Sango, dear! Please calm down!" he pleaded.

"NO! I'M DONE CALMING DOWN!" she hissed, throwing last week's cherry pie at him. "NOT UNTIL I SEE KAGOME HIGURASHI, UNABUSED, UNRAPED, UNDRUNK, DECENT, AND ON THIS SHIP!" Sango raged.

She was so loud, she woke up everyone on board.

Shippo heard the commotion. "Lord have mercy on his soul."

**oOoOoOo**

"So...did you do it?"

"Yes."

"And they have found each other?"

"Yes."

"Does he remember?"

Kikyo looked up from under the ivory white hood of her priestess' robe. Her mahogany eyes were emotionless, and almost dull when answering. "No."

_They_ only frowned with disappointment.

"I see your skills are still lacking since death," one stood up.

"Indeed. Should we just remove them? What use has she?" another replied.

The ancient miko had swirling emotions inside her, however, one wrong move or saying, and her powers would be gone.

"No," the eldest concluded. "Let them stay. There will be much use later."

**oOoOoOo**

Dog ears. Gold eyes. The silver hair. Claws.

EVERYTHING.

"...Inu...InuYasha...?" Kagome's jaw gaped, hands flung to her chest. _I'm totally dreaming..._ she silently pinched herself. Ouch. _Nope...not dreaming._

"Umm...yes, that is my name." the hanyou replied, tilting his head slightly.

But something was missing. The man she had fallen in love with...was this really him?

It just had to be. But she couldn't sense the aura of a cocky, jackass, sweetheart she grew to love.

Kagome didn't care.

Instead, she ran up, boots thumping on the wood, and pounced on him, hugging the poor guy breathless.

_Eep! _InuYasha inwardly gasped, blushing like a five year old. _A girl's...hugging me?_

His body tensed under her's, being so unused to such a position. She him begin to tremble, and stepped back.

"InuYasha?" she started. "Why didn't you hug back?"

"Um.." he started. "Did you want me too?"

Kagome's breath hitched in her throat. She was struck speechless. She wanted to scream. She wanted to get on her knees and yell at him for not remembering her, and all the times they had spent with each other.

But her body was frozen; her vocal chords seemed to be missing.

"...InuYasha..." she started, testing the waters. The hanyou cutely titled his head to the side once she releaed him. "Who am I...?"

He hesitated at first. "I...I've never seen you before in my life..."

And that's when her heart broke.

**END CH 3**

**A/N: **I apologize for such a short chapter! o And to make it up to you guys, I promise to write like I've never written before all week, so that way on Friday, Saturday, and Sunday (and maybe even Thursday if I'm lucky) I can post up chapters like mad. :3

Please forgive me! I'm always cut off from typing up the chapters! You're lucky Seadogs got finished at all. =P

So Thanks for Reading! And please review!


End file.
